


【白魏】小别胜新婚

by to_be_with_u



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_be_with_u/pseuds/to_be_with_u
Summary: 车





	【白魏】小别胜新婚

“白白你回来了！”  
白敬亭刚踏进家门，门还没来得及锁，就被男朋友跑跑跳跳地冲过来给撞了个满怀。  
魏大勋七手八脚地挂在白敬亭身上，笑得牙不见眼，“好想你呀白白！”  
白敬亭顾不上手里的东西还没放下，忙两手箍住男朋友的腰，好让两人紧紧地抱在一起而不至于摔倒。  
两人最近几月聚少离多，见男朋友这么热情，白敬亭也没忍住笑出了褶子。  
俩人静静地拥抱了一会儿，魏大勋才想起来什么似的惊奇道：“白白你是不是又背着我偷偷举铁了，都可以完全承得住我了！”  
白敬亭这才发现魏大勋还两腿盘在他腰侧，像只树袋熊一样挂在他身上，不由得有些为这个姿势脸红，嘴上却还是忍不住辩驳道：“我哪有瞒着你，每次在健身房的时候不都告诉你了嘛。”  
“切，那也好久没给我发举铁的照片了，都不知道你这小肌肉练得这么厉害了哈！”  
“想看老公肌肉啊？早说啊，以后天天拍给你看。”白敬亭狡黠地笑，一心调戏男朋友，刚才的一点害羞仿佛完全忘到了脑后。  
却没想到魏大勋注意力全放在自家小男朋友的美妙肉体上，完全没注意到“老公”这个戏谑的称呼。“人都在跟前了，谁还看照片啊！今天哥哥可得好好摸摸！”说着便要扯他衣服。  
白敬亭吓了一跳，忙把人放下来，抓住了那人作乱的手，半开玩笑地调侃他，“怎么了，今儿这么热情啊？”又故意凑近了低低地说：“邀请我？”  
魏大勋的动作顿住，等反应过来了，红着耳朵尖儿冲着他肩膀就锤了一拳。白敬亭假模假式地揉着肩膀，嘴里喊着疼，发现魏大勋没理他。怕人真的恼了，白敬亭悄悄去看对面人的反应。结果却看到男朋友在原地害羞了一会儿，又犹犹豫豫地向自己贴了过来，两手绕过自己的肩膀，半晌小声地说：“我太想你了嘛。”  
那人就这么乖巧地用两只手臂环着他，将头埋在他颈前，头发软趴趴地微微蹭着他，喷出来的呼吸弄得他脖子痒痒，心更痒。  
忍忍，白敬亭，明天他还有戏要拍。  
于是白敬亭只轻轻用手环住那人的腰。  
没想到这个动作似乎取悦了怀里的人，那人紧了紧手臂，还在男朋友怀里开心地拱了拱，头发蹭到了白敬亭的嘴唇。  
……  
忍个p。

白敬亭把人从怀里捞出来，那人呆呆地，因为恋人这个举动有些委屈似的，不自觉微微嘟起了嘴。  
白敬亭只觉得自己那点儿忍耐力已经消耗殆尽。  
不由分说地用力吻住那人的唇，那人毫无反抗地分开了唇瓣，任由他又啃又咬地一顿蹂躏，好像还乐在其中似的发出舒服的轻叹。这一副放任自流任君处置的姿态直让白敬亭觉得浑身都燥热了起来。  
一吻毕，白敬亭已经将人推倒在了沙发上。魏大勋半个身子陷在柔软的沙发里，看着身上的人扯开了衬衫最上面的两粒纽扣，又迫不及待地来推他的家居服，有点想笑，不知道是因为白敬亭弄得他痒了，还是看男朋友这样心急而情不自禁地想要发笑。  
很快他便笑不出来了。身上的人将他的家居服推到胸口以上，便埋下头轻咬。不知道是因为太久没做找不好力道，还是故意要狠狠将这一个多月以来的憋屈发泄出来，直咬得他胸口疼。他又是疼，又是爽地哀叫一声，却没想到那人便呆呆地停了动作。  
魏大勋愣了愣，虽是知道男朋友是怕弄疼了自己，却还是有些怨怪：哪有这时候不上不下地停下的！于是委屈地撇了撇嘴，声细如蚊：“你......继续啊......”  
眼前的人这才回过神儿，忍不住低低地笑了起来。羞得魏大勋又假意锤了他几下。白敬亭也不再调侃他，只是又俯下身，却转移了阵地，专心地侍弄他的耳朵。  
魏大勋被白敬亭在耳垂上又舔又咬地弄软了身子，连着解那人扣子的手指头都不听使唤，愣是解了半天才全部解开。  
白敬亭奖励式地吻了吻他的鼻尖，一边又嘚瑟地说“这肌肉还可以不？”  
魏大勋这才从迷蒙中清醒过来一些，低头看男朋友的胸腹，白花花，又沟壑明显，只看了一眼，却又羞得不敢再看了，眼神飘来飘去，就是不敢直视白敬亭。“还......还行吧。”  
“嗯？是谁还说要好好摸摸来着？”  
又在我耳朵边说话，魏大勋腹诽，知道我最受不了这个。  
“摸就摸！”魏大勋上手就是一掐，看着男朋友精彩的表情暗爽。  
白敬亭有点后悔提摸肌肉这件事，感受着那人做乱的手在小腹那一片乱摸，他已经有点硬得发疼了。于是剥下了两人的裤子，准备先让这两个小兄弟见个面，先搓上一发。  
却没想到身下的人会错了意，以为他忍不住想直接进来，吓得直哆嗦，结结巴巴地“小……小白，要不……我先，先用腿给你……？”  
？还有这种好事儿呢？  
那人见他不说话，以为他是不同意，忙解释道“你……太大了，不先来一次的话，我怕……”  
白敬亭忍不住心情大好，将自己插入到那人两腿之间，直接用行动回应了他。  
魏大勋夹紧了腿，被那人用一直手臂圈在胸前，感受着那炙热的家伙，脸红得不行，怎么也没想到这简直比直接进来更羞耻了，好像……好像全身都在被他操。魏大勋两只手挡在眼前，不敢看男朋友兴奋的，湿漉漉、亮晶晶的眼睛。白敬亭一边圈着他的双腿，不停地摆着腰，一边帮他疏解着前面的欲望，魏大勋觉得自己好像在云上飘，悠悠荡荡的，忽而又化成了一滩水，附着在眼前的这片叶子上。  
他射得很快，是很久没做过了。白敬亭笑了笑，心情很好地过来吻他，“我不在的时候，怎么不自己弄弄？”  
“没……没你弄得舒服嘛。”  
……白敬亭猛地吸一口气，开始狠狠地冲了起来。  
“哎哎！你怎么……！”  
白敬亭最后时候蹭得他直发疼，也没跟他说就射了他一腿，有的还流到沙发上，不过他的吻好甜，那原谅他好了，魏大勋被亲得迷迷糊糊的时候想。  
看着身下的人身上，腿上都是一片斑驳，刚发泄过的性器很快又涨起来。白敬亭指尖沾了些自己的精液，缓缓地插入身下这朵花的花心。  
好久没做了，这一动作惹来一串惊喘。白敬亭安抚地去吮他的乳尖。

魏大勋没有明确表明过自己对体位的喜好，不过白敬亭发现每次他想让魏趴成后背位的时候，魏总是转过头来委委屈屈地望着他，把自己扭曲成一个别扭的姿势。后来他不再如此，只用正面位，果真没见过魏那般情态。

魏大勋喜欢正面位，不仅因为这样可以看到男朋友在用力时脸上该死的性感表情，还能捏到他手臂上硬硬的肌肉，这对他来说真是太爽了。

“哥哥”

魏喘了一下，这小子就爱在床上这样喊他，让他羞耻得恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

“别……别叫我哥哥”

“那叫什么？媳妇儿？老婆？宝贝儿？嗯？”白在他身上处处点火，让他整个人像烧起来一般。

魏大勋被那人尾音翘起来的儿化音撩得不行，用低音炮喊出的几个称呼让他羞得快化了，只好用手捂住脸，一声也不愿再出了。

白敬亭不免有些好笑，明明也不是第一次上床了，怎么现在还这样害羞。倒也不去拦他，只专心在他身上留下一个个标记。从胸口到小腹，再到肋骨，最后又回到双乳。白似乎对魏的这里特别感兴趣，不像自己练出来的胸肌结结实实，自家男朋友的胸脯白白软软的，粉红色的乳头点缀在上面，像可口的小蛋糕。

现在他要享用这块小蛋糕了，他一口含住那乳首，魏大勋浑身过电一般震了一下，手却捂脸捂得更死了。白敬亭也不着急，慢慢地舔弄着，时不时的轻咬，引来魏大勋像筛糠一样的抖动。

真是好敏感。

白敬亭松开嘴唇，看那人的乳首红得艳丽，上面还有自己留下的晶亮的口水，整个胸膛都变得粉红，白敬亭只觉得下面涨得发疼，却还是不肯动作，只一边多加了一根手指，一边揉弄着男友的胸，慢条斯理地说道“哥哥这里好鼓，里面是不是有奶啊，吸一吸会不会出来？”

魏大勋慌得一下子松了手，白敬亭以前从不在床上讲这些荤话，除了平时有些时候开车讲讲荤段子，真正做的时候都是沉默低头猛干那种的，有时恶劣了也只是逼他叫这叫那，从来没在这种时候这样调戏他过。他此时正不上不下地不知如何是好，又被小自己四岁的男孩这样调笑，羞得快哭出来了。

白敬亭看他一副要哭的样子，一下子就心疼了，终于不再逗他，上前安抚地吻了吻他，道“好了，老公这就给你，看把你急的”羞得魏伸手要去堵他的嘴，却被一把抓住，引他向身下抓去。

魏大勋握着那根大东西，一点没犹豫地就往自己身体里塞，白敬亭被他的样子乐得不行，好心帮他，使了一把劲，两人一瞬间同时发出了舒服的喟叹。

以前这个时候白敬亭早就九浅一深地干起来了，今天却不知道怎么回事，格外地不着急，只浅浅地戳刺着，魏大勋急得不行，又不好意思说，便拉低他的身子，胡乱吻他。白敬亭仿佛要故意作弄他，压低了嗓子用诱人的声音说“想要？”魏大勋急得只哼哼，胡乱点着头“嗯嗯！”  
白敬亭笑着亲亲他，“听你的！”便不再忍着，动作起来。  
等魏大勋舒服了，白敬亭却又忍不住想逗逗他，不停在浅处戳刺，就是不好叫他痛快一些。

魏大勋想叫他帮帮自己，叫着“小白”去捏他的手臂，却得不到男友的回应。  
“嗯……白……小白，啊”  
身下的人被一个顶弄止住了话头，白敬亭坏意地笑笑“不对。”  
这人总能激起自己的坏心眼儿。  
“嗯……白哥……哥哥……啊！”  
“不是哦”  
“嗯……老……老公？”  
白敬亭愣住了，本以为那人会机灵地意识到自己设下的小坑，再打个哈哈过去，没成想那人已经被他弄得无力去想那些，只一心想取悦身上的人给他个好过。  
这真是太……惊喜了。  
把白敬亭的思绪拽回来的是他哥的一声惊喘。  
“唔啊……它怎么……怎么又变大了”  
……白只觉得太阳穴突突地，那还不是都怪你吗哥。  
白敬亭本来不想在情事上表现得像个毛头小子一样横冲直撞地，只想给爱人成熟的温柔，奈何他现在实在是被那人撩的忍耐不住，一手圈住他脚腕抗上肩膀，便大开大合起来。  
那人被这突然的猛烈惊了一跳，承受不住地啜泣起来。  
魏大勋怕抓伤他的后背，一直以来指甲都剪得很短，但此时已全然想不起克制这回事，按在他肩背上的手指太过用力，还是留下了道道红痕。被身上的汗浸湿，白敬亭只觉得身上有些火辣辣的刺痛感，这些却没能阻止他的动作，反而更用力地顶撞起来。  
接连的快感袭来，魏大勋连吐出的气息都断续地不成样子。“白……嗯，啊……亲，亲我……白”白敬亭听懂了，将他的腿放下，俯下身来含住他的嘴唇，动作轻缓而温柔，像享用一块甜品，又像动物舔舐他的伤口。  
魏大勋喜欢和白敬亭接吻，在床上也从不吝惜向他索吻，而白敬亭总是会满足他，这让他感到无比的快乐，和白敬亭黏糊糊地接吻，甚至比他高潮来临的那一刻还要快乐。  
魏大勋闭上眼睛，享受这漫长而甜蜜的吻，两只手臂环住白敬亭的肩膀，双腿也盘踞在白的蜂腰上，整个人像在浪潮中窒息地抱紧一块浮木。  
白敬亭柔柔地吻他，手轻轻地拨开他被汗水浸湿的头发，复转到耳畔揉捏他可爱的耳垂，这引来他的轻微颤栗，让白敬亭从喉咙里发出一声轻笑。  
魏大勋有些难为情，又有些恼了，咬了咬白敬亭的舌尖。白痛呼一声，转而不服输似的更用力地凌虐魏的舌头，在他口中狠狠地转圜搜刮，下身也一样不断地向各个方向顶弄。这下魏什么都做不出来了，涎水不受控制地从两人嘴唇间的缝隙滴落，魏的脸红得似火烧，还要承受身体层层的快感，让他濒临窒息。

突然体内深处的某一点被那东西刮过，一声不可抑制的惊呼从魏口中溢出，白注意到了，便发狠地向那处开拓，嘴还堵着他的，让他喊叫也不能，只得发出“嗯……嗯”的无意义的呻吟。  
呻吟声越来越大，白知道他要到了，于是直起身来要退出去，没想到那人抓着他肩膀的手不放，深喘了口气说“射……进来吧”  
白惊地睁大了眼睛。  
他以前也不是没有过内射，却总是被那人抱怨留在身体里的感觉怪怪的很难受，他便不敢再如此，没想到今天魏这么主动。  
白僵在当场，还没有等大脑做出反应，魏已经迎来了高潮，穴肉一下子缩紧，绞得他发痛，看着魏脸上痛苦而愉悦的神色，他便也不作忍耐，低吼着将全部射了进去。  
魏高潮着被灌满，只觉得天地都混沌，其他感知全部消失，只剩下小腹处有微凉的液体进入的感觉清晰，还有根不属于自己的东西还未退出，将那些液体堵在穴口，一滴也难漏出。  
失神了好一会儿，魏躺在白胸口，嘟嘟囔囔地笑他“射这么多，真想让我给你生孩子啊”却没想到这又戳中了那人哪根神经，魏只觉得蛰伏在他体内刚刚才安静下去的东西微微一跳，又有了翘起来的趋势。“哎哎你怎么……？”  
“既然哥哥都说了，那怎么也得是龙凤胎啊”白坏笑，给魏腰下垫了一块靠枕，身下又缓缓动作起来。  
魏气还没喘匀，又被卷入了下一轮欲望的波涛。


End file.
